


Little Pieces of Time

by AccidentalAccount



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalAccount/pseuds/AccidentalAccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Arcadia Bay, past, present, and future. (Series of drabbles ranging from 100 - 500 words in length)</p><p>CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pieces of Time

**Sorry for the false alarm: this isn't a new chapter.**

I've decided to take these flash fics down for a time and do some maintenance. This includes:

  * **Canonizing most non-canon chapters**
  * **Fixing OOC behavior**
  * **Generally improving the quality of writing**



Thank you all so, so much for the favorites, follows, and most of all the reviews. Any type of review, be it carefully considered, criticism, or just incoherent screaming, is another piece of motivation authors can't write without. Thanks for sticking with me and being patient, folks.

(also, in case you didn't know already, my new tumblr is pa-writes)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Technicolor Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547403) by [Cordyyceps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordyyceps/pseuds/Cordyyceps)




End file.
